A Student And His Teacher
by TalesAndFables
Summary: This is an AU. Dark Pit got in trouble in class and has to stay after school so the teacher, Ms. Palutena may have a few words with him.


_S__ummary: Dark Pit got in trouble in class and has to stay after school so the teacher, Ms. Palutena may have a few words with him._

The school bell rang, and everyone left to their homes. Everyone except one delinquent, Dark Pit. Well, as his twin brother, Pit, would call him, Pitto. Though, he'd prefer either Dark Pit, or just Dark.

In the empty homeroom, the dark haired teenager is sitting on the chair. Leaning back, with his hands behind his head, his legs crossed, and his head down with his eyes closed as if he's trying to sleep. Facing his teacher, Ms. Palutena.

The teacher, Ms. Palutena, teaches history. She takes pride in the knowledge of the world and it's past. Especially mythical history. It brings her thrills when her students love to hear history from her. Except for Dark Pit who shows no interest in the world or it's past.

He's not only in trouble because he has no respect for history. She's also mad for his misbehaviour in class.

(Flashback)

"Dark Pit!" Ms. Palutena yells, "Will you be quiet and just pay attention!? This is an exciting part of history and it's very important to hear! So could you please stop making paper air planes!?"

Dark Pit groans and slumps on his chair, "Why? I don't get what's so important about this. Who cares about what happened a thousand years ago? That stuff is old news. This is a different century. I don't see how history helps us with anything. Plus, myths are basically fake. So what's the point?"

Ms. Palutena places her hands on her hips and glares at him, "History should never be forgotten! If you don't know your history then you won't appreciate how much humanity has changed. Also, you wouldn't know where did the idea of inspired imagination comes from without mythology."

Dark Pit sighs deeply. Then places his left elbow on the table, and places his face on his hands as he listens to Ms. Palutena's annoying praise in history.

Ms. Palutena sighs, then smiles, "Besides, history is very interesting. They have a lot of stories to tell. The secrets they hold. Without history, how will we understand how humanity got to where we are now? Not to mention it's important to understand why things are the way they are. Only history could help us understand that."

Dark Pit places both of his arms on the table, then smirks, "Or maybe, you love hearing old things because they make you forget about how old your getting."

Everyone in the classroom went 'ooooh' as Ms. Palutena looks like she's about to blow a fuse.

Suddenly, the bell rings, and everyone gets ready to leave.

Ms. Palutena waves to the students goodbye, "So long, children. Have a wonderful day!" she sees Dark Pit was about to leave, but she stops him, "Not you Dark Pit. I want a word with you."

Dark Pit groans, but went back to sit down.

(End Of Flashback)

"So," Dark Pit broke the silence, "What am I here for?"

Ms. Palutena continues to glare at him as she speaks, "You know exactly why, young man!"

"No I don't. Please refresh my memory."

"Very well," she says, as she got up and starts walking around the front of the class in a circle, "You have no interest in my lessons, you're never silent, you're very rude, you don't sit properly, and you're insulting me!" she stops, turns to him, and glares.

"Well, excuse me, Grandma, I'd probably listen if you weren't so boring!"

"Excuse me!? 1. I am your teacher, respect me! 2. If I'm so boring, then please, give me some advise to be none-boring!"

Dark Pit turns his head away from her, "I don't know if an oldie like you could possibly learn anything new. Especially when you're someone who enjoys talking about old stuff so much."

She couldn't stand it. This dark haired teenager is getting on her last nerve, "UGH! You're impossible! If you hate my class so much then why don't you skip it!?"

Dark Pit lays his head on his hands behind him to look relaxed, "Normally I would, but what would I do if the principle catches me roaming around. I'd end up coming back here anyways."

"You can hide. Frankly, I'd much rather not have you around my class than to be bothering my students."

Dark Pit looks back at her then smirks, "That's nice, but remember. You'd be held responsible for not caring about my education. For that, I'd be repeating the year, and I'd be stuck with you again."

Ms. Palutena glares at him, "Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm just telling you."

She sighs and places her index finger and thumb over her forehead, as if she's massaging a headache, "Oh why…" she said it in a whisper, but it wasn't low enough that Dark Pit couldn't hear, "Why can't you be more like your twin brother, Pit?"

Hearing Pit's name make Dark Pit twitch an eye.

"That boy is so sweet and so enthusiastic about learning history."

Dark Pit couldn't take it anymore, "SHUT UP!"

This made Ms. Palutena flinch, "How dare you!?"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" he yells and he points at her, "Don't EVER compare me to my loser twin brother again! That's all my parents ever did! They always compare me to him!"

Ms. Palutena finds this interesting, and allows him to continue ranting.

"It's always, 'Dark? Why can't you ever be as bright as your brother?' or 'Why can't you be more friendly like Pit?'…UGH! Pit this, Pit that! I'm so SICK OF IT! I-I AM better than him! I'm stronger, sharper, and I'm independent! All he ever does is listen to people and do what they say! He's not great! He's a suck up! That's what he is, and what do people do when he sucks up to them!? They all suck up to him too! It's sickening! I'm never admired for being smart, dependant, and cool!" Dark Pit starts cooling down after letting out all of that steam, "I…I just want to be appreciated for being myself. Is that so wrong?"

Ms. Palutena rubs the back of her neck. Feeling bad that Dark Pit has been feeling rejected, unappreciated, and unwanted. Is this the reason why he is the way he is? Has his parents been ignoring him? Did no one want to be his friend? Ms. Palutena feels bad for saying the same things as everyone else. So she decides she'd try to calm him down.

"Dark Pit…" she calls him in a soft voice.

"What!?" he yells.

"I'm sorry."

This surprises Dark Pit, "Huh?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel upset. I just wanted you to try your best. I just want to help you."

"How exactly are you helping me?"

"I just wanted you to be well behaved. You won't go through life with the way you're acting. You need to be polite, and well mannered.

Dark Pit just humphed and turns his head away.

"You also have to be honest with your feelings." she says.

When she said that, Dark Pit turns his head to look at her, "Be honest? About my feelings?"

"Yes, you shouldn't push people away. Maybe if you were honest to people and with yourself, maybe things will go great for you. You never know."

Dark Pit looks down as if he's thinking, and then turns back to her, "Well, if being honest would be good for me…then I'll do it."

Ms. Palutena smiles, "Excellent! I'm happy to see that we managed to work it out," Ms. Palutena sits back down on her desk and starts to put her stuff away, "Thank you for your time…Pitto."

Dark Pit almost looks angry when she called him by that stupid nickname she's always giving him, but then he smirks, "Sure." Dark Pit stands up.

Ms. Palutena closes her bag and closes her drawers, "Walk home safely now."

She was about to get off of her chair, when Dark Pit walks over to her, and slams his hands on the arms of the chair to keep her from getting up. Almost making her flinch, "Huh? Uh…Pitto? What are you doing?"

Dark Pit's smirk gets bigger, his face gets closer, and he looks at her with his eyelids half shut, "Being honest with my feelings, Ms. Palutena."

Ms. Palutena looks at him confused, "Wah…what are you-" she got cut off when Dark Pit slams his lips on hers.

This shocks Ms. Palutena so much, she opens her mouth when she gasped, and Dark Pit shoves his tongue inside. He starts exploring her mouth and moans. Ms. Palutena places her hands on his shoulders to try and push him off, but he's somehow strong he won't budge.

Dark Pit pulls back and a trail of saliva fell from both his and her mouth. Ms. Palutena gasps for air as they separate. She places her hand on her mouth.

"D-Dark Pit! What do you think your doing!?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm kissing you!"

"Why!?"

"You told me to be honest with my feelings! Well, this is how I feel about you!"

This shocks Ms. Palutena so much. She closes her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, Dark Pit, but no."

Dark Pit know's what she's going to say, and he didn't like it, "Why!?"

Ms. Palutena opens her eyes and looks at him, "Because your my student, and I'm- MUF!" she was once again interrupted by Dark Pit putting his tongue inside her mouth.

Ms. Palutena tries to get up, but Dark Pit holds her down and continues to french kiss her. She tries to push him as hard away as hard as she can. She manages to get Dark Pit off her.

She tries to talk to him, "Dark Pit-" he tries to push himself back into the kiss, but she tries to keep him away, "No! Stop it!"

"WHY!?"

"Because I'm too old for you!"

Dark Pit stops fighting and just stands in front of her to hear what she has to say.

"It's inappropriate. I am your teacher, and you are my student. It wouldn't work out."

"Say's who?"

"That's just how it is. I'm 20, and…how old are you?"

"16?"

Ms. Palutena felt really bad. She places her hand on her head, and bows her head down, "Oh my…this is what I meant by you being too young for me. You should be with someone your age."

Dark Pit places his hands in his pocket, and looks away, "I'm not into girls my age. They whine too much, and they don't even know what they want."

"Well…I'm sure you'll eventually find someone you'll love."

He looks back at her, "I have already."

"Dark Pit, no!"

"YES!" Dark Pit yells so loud, they're lucky no one is inside the school building. He feels frustrated about his teacher not returning his feelings, "Why are you being like this!?"

"I should be asking you that!" she said

"I already said why!? Because I love YOU!"

Ms. Palutena wants to say something, but before she could, Dark Pit grabs her by her collar, and pulls her down. Now she's on top of him, "Hey!" she tries to get off of him, but he wraps his arms around her neck, and kept her close to him, "DARK PIT! I MEAN IT! STOP!"

"NO!"

Ms. Palutena tries to push herself off, but Dark Pit flips over, so now he's on top of her. He pins her arms over her, and kisses her again. She tries to get him off of her, but he just wouldn't move. Kept on struggling the best she can, but that only made Dark Pit's hold on her stronger, and he continues to kiss her. She starts feeling tired and no longer has the energy to continue fighting.

When Dark Pit saw she gave up, he separates his lips from her and just stares at her. He see's her beautiful expression of a sad goddess who is confused, and doesn't know how to feel or what to do.

Dark Pit holds both her wrists with one hand, and uses the other to caress her soft cheek. He spoke,

"I don't care how old you are, and I don't care if I'm too young. My feelings for you is real. I know I act immature in class, but to be honest with you. I loved your classes the best. Because I get to see you. Seeing you smile, looking so lively when your teaching, and to hear your voice. That's why I can't help but make you go crazy and misbehave in class. It was the only way I could have you to pay attention to me. I just wanted you to look at me and only me." As he said that, his face turns red.

So did Ms. Palutena. Hearing him say those romantic things made her heart flutter. Although, no matter how much she wants to love him, she can't. For being a teacher comes first. She looks away, and said, "That's not fair, Dark Pit."

Dark Pit looks at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Those things you're telling me. I…, as embarrassing as it is for me to admit, hearing you saying what you feel about me….it makes my heart patter."

Hearing that made Dark Pit's face lighten up, "Really!?"

"Yeah, but…"

When she said that part, his face looks down, "But what?"

"I'm still your teacher. Besides, what will it make me look like if a grown woman were to have feelings for a boy who's younger than me?"

"But…Ms. Palutena. I want you to hold me. To hug me. To…to feel me…"

This made Ms. Palutena blush so much, "B-but…Dark Pit. I…"

"Fine."

"Huh?" Ms. Palutena looks at him with a confused look.

"I guess I have no choice but to make you to want to me."

For that, Dark Pit's face leans down to her neck, and he starts nuzzling her.

This shocks Ms. Palutena a lot, "AH! Dark Pit! Ah…Stop!"

Dark Pit doesn't stop. He nuzzles and licks her neck. Ms. Palutena tries her best not to moan, but she couldn't help herself. It was almost like Dark Pit has done this before. He knows exactly how to make her moan. With his free hand, he starts to unbutton her shirt. She tries to stop him, but his iron grip keeps her hands in place.

"AH! Please…Dark…you can't…" she cries.

"I can and I will" he said as he continues.

"Please…I don't want to do this…at least not now."

When she said that, he immediately stops, then looks at her, "Not now?"

Ms. Palutena's face is red, and it looks like she's trying to hold back the tears, "I mean I want to do this when I'm married. Not like this. I wanted my first time to be special."

Dark Pit felt guilty for what he's doing. He gets off of her, and helps her up. His face is red from both shyness and embarrassment, "I'm sorry, Ms. Palutena. I don't know what got into me," as he's talking, she buttons up her shirt, "It's just that…I love you so much. I just wanted you to feel the same way. Still, it's no excuse for what I almost did."

Ms. Palutena smiles, then pats him on the head, "It's o.k. You're at that age. Though, you still need to have some self control."

"I know. Again, I'm so sorry." Dark Pit looks like he's on the verge of crying because he keeps hoping that she'd return his feelings.

"Come here, Dark." She said as she raises her arms towards him, and gives him a hug. Dark Pit hugs back.

Ms. Palutena looks at the young boy, then back at the ground and then had an idea, "You know it's still impossible for a teacher to date her student."

Dark Pit groaned, "Ugh…I know."

"Although," when she said that, Dark Pit looks up at her with hope in his face, "Maybe when you graduate high school and go to collage…there is a possible chance."

"Really!?"

"Yes, I will wait."

"So…does that mean, you love me?"

She smiled and blushed, "Maybe."

Dark Pit was so happy, he let go of their hug, and starts to jump around with excitement, "YES! YES! YOU LOVE ME!"

"Oh, Dark." she watches as he jumps around like a little kid who got a game console as a birthday gift.

He hugs her back again, "Will you really wait for me?"

"Of course. Just promise me you'll do well. Also, you will still be my student until you graduate. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They both look out and notice it's almost getting dark. How long have they been in the school? Dark Pit better hurry home, and Ms. Palutena needs to lock up before leaving.

"Oh, before I go…can I have one more kiss?"

Ms. Palutena places her hands on her hips and glares at him, "Pitto…"

"Please? Just this once, and then we can go back to being student and teacher."

She glares at him for a few seconds, then smiles, "Oh…alright."

She leans down and he leans up, and they give each other one more kiss.

"Thank you! Bye!" he waves goodbye, and run home.

Ms. Palutena waves him goodbye, then locks up the school, and went straight home.

(4 YEARS LATER)

As promised, Dark Pit finishes high school and University. He is now 20, and Ms. Palutena is 24. Him and Ms. Palutena spent a lot of time together. He even took the job of being a teacher at school to be close to her. They'd date each other on the weekends.

(1 YEAR LATER)

They've been together for so long, it was time for Dark Pit to pop his question. Once he did, Ms. Palutena was more than happy to accept being his wife.

After a beautiful ceremonial wedding, they went to their honey moon on the most romantic hotels ever. They had the best night ever.


End file.
